Maybe
by KazeCat
Summary: Some visitors always come unannounced. / Abed-centric, one-shot. Hinted pairings.


_Hi there! This is my very first published fanfiction ever, and I honestly don't know what to think of it... I hope it isn't too weird or confusing, part of that is wanted, though...  
So please help me with dropping a line or two on what's your opinion :) I'm also no native speaker, telling me about typos, grammar errors etc is a help as well. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Community-related.  
_

_Set after season 3, during summer break, August the 10th.  
_

* * *

Abed sat on the upper bunk bed in their blanket fort. It was late, just after 2 in the morning. The apartment lay in complete darkness, the only light flickering from the Inspector Spacetime DVD, season 4, he had been watching up until now. The last episode of the set was about to start.

"Well well, where have I seen this before...", a voice suddenly scoffed next to him.

Abed didn't need to turn around to know who was there. "You don't exist.", He said matter-of-factly.

"Who told you that? Britta? She doesn't know anything. She tries to mess with people's minds to make herself feel more precious."

Abed tried to concentrate on his bowl of buttered noodles again. "If I ignore you, you'll just disappear."

"You know she's the reason you're here all alone, right? Making Troy go with her night after night. Like in old days... Little Abed sitting all by his lonesome watching TV..." The voice was mockingly high now, like someone talking to a kid. "Everybody leaves him sooner or later."

Abed tried to focus on the episode. Constable Reggie just found out the Inspector had let himself be kidnapped by a Blorgon Lord in exchange for Reggie's life. One of his favorite scenes.

"I'll never be alone, and I'll always fit in. The last time I listened to you I almost cut off one of my friends' arms."

"Ah, yes, Winger. He's finally going out with Annie tonight. About time he picked up his guts, don't you think?" Abed swallowed. "Aw, she's still not back yet? Must have fun. I bet she'll be moving to his place in a few months' time. A little weak of her to wait for him for two years until he decides he may be 'ready', like the submissive little damsel she is. Personally, I think she could do so much better... But hey, Lame Annie is lame, right?"

With a little more force than would've been necessary, Abed put his bowl aside. "Why are you here?", he said with the tiniest hint of anger in his voice. "What do you want? I won't help you darken this timeline again."

"Oh, you don't need to, honestly." The sound of someone scratching his goatee was heard. "I just came over to thank you for failing last time with it. It's been around three months, I think... Many things changed." Abed remained silent, not able to process the season's great final fight he still had his eyes fixed on.

"Let me tell you a little something about my timeline. Shirley is detoxing now. She's much better already, probably due to Annie's release from the asylum. Yes, little Ann won't throw her life away a third time. I visited her every day and managed to make her realise Pierce' death wasn't her fault. She's a smart kid, driven. I think besides Troy, we like her the best. Not to mention...", the voice seemed to come closer. Abed could almost sense the arrogant grin of white teeth shimmering underneath a goatee. He felt the sudden, uncharacteristic urge to punch something - and let it pass. "...she's _very_ grateful for my help with her guilt issues. No second thought on Winger anymore, you see? Oh, and for the record... Troy loves his new voice. Of course, it makes him sound like a robot, how cool is that? And Britta's hair set up a new trend at Greendale; every girl and many guys have blue streaks now. The dean bought a wig for that sole purpose, and took the opportunity to hold a new dance party: The 'Dean Dye Day Dance', very _greendale_. However, our Britta has other things to do than playing shrink and ruining friendships - satisfying her vulnerable little ego with her new College Queen status."

Abed's mouth was strangely dry when he spoke again. His voice wasn't as forceful as he'd hoped it'd be. "Go away. You bore me with your little stories. I won't be freaked out again by a silly creature only existing in my head."

The voice laughed sarcastically. Abed hated the sound. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't actually exist. But just maybe, I came through the Darsit-Dreamatorium you built from my timeline. Maybe the 'evil' Greendale six visit Pierce every week on the cemetery. Maybe the study group in my universe is still intact, closer than ever before, bonded by grief and the strength that arises from it. Maybe in a few seconds, when I leave this crappy universe of yours forever, I won't be on my own sitting in the dark. I'll be with my friends. Maybe you were wrong all this time. Maybe this isn't the perfect timeline after all." Abed felt the voice dangerously close now, barely more than a whisper in his ear. "It's the worst."

With that, Abed finally spun around, knocking the bowl to the floor. Nobody was there, the only sign of life in the blanket fort the loud clattering noise from the bowl and the ending credits of Inspector Spacetime on the TV screen.

Abed didn't sleep that night.


End file.
